No Escape
by Vluko1
Summary: One night Ryou runs away from Bakura's abuse to a warehouse .Barkua holds a deadly secret. What is it that Ryou discovers that will change his life forever. Who will rescue Ryou From what he has discovered. What has this got to do with Kaiba?
1. The punishment

No escape  
  
Ryou was sitting on the sofa in his house it was getting late.  
  
He knew what was going to happen in half an hour.  
  
He wanted to leave to run but to where.  
  
Bakura had hurt him again just like the other nights before the beating had left him scared not only physically but also mentally.  
  
He had fractured ribs a dozen or more bruises and a few cuts.  
  
Ryou knew if he did go somewhere Bakura would find him it would be to easy. Especially if he used the millennium ring.  
  
Bakura would track him down give him the beating of a lifetime, almost kill him or send him to the shadow realm.  
  
Ryou didn't care any more he just left.  
  
He went into the abandoned warehouse across town.  
  
He stayed there for a while but then he thought that this wasn't such a good idea.  
  
Bakura had entered the warehouse that Ryou was in the ring had lead him there from the apartment.  
  
Bakura had a habit of carrying around his pocketknife, so he always had it with him incase the situation got out of hand it had saved his skin a million times over.  
  
"Ryou I know you're in here. I can feel your every move." Said Bakura. As he closed in on Ryou.  
  
Ryou whirled around to face Bakura his eye's filled with fear and he started to panic.  
  
So he ran at full speed to wherever he could. He ran and ran until he reached a dead end.  
  
He knew it was all over, he sat down and curled up into a ball and cried.  
  
Bakura had seen Ryou and he gave chase his ring pointed the way to that foolish pathetic weakling.  
  
Even though there were no lights in the warehouse Bakura could see perfectly.  
  
After all he wasn't just a spirit with unlimited powers and his own body he was a bloodthirsty creature of the night No one was aware of this.  
  
He could usually be found at a bar waiting for his next victim to come in so that he could feed for a night. That was the explanation to his whereabouts but Ryou didn't know it.  
  
Tonight Bakura was particularly angry because he hadn't fed and he had been out almost all night looking for a meal.  
  
His Eyes glowed an angry red as he approached Ryou.  
  
Ryou looked up at Bakura and prepared for the pain to start again.  
  
Bakura had told him countless times before never to look into his eyes for he knew that they would tell Ryou everything.  
  
Ryou looked up and saw a reddish glow he saw Bakura's eyes glowing in the darkness. "Stand up!" Barked Bakura at Ryou as he cracked his Knuckles preparing to let Ryou have a long chat to them.  
  
Ryou obeyed him and stood up he avoided looking at Bakura.  
  
"So what did you think you could accomplish by coming here Ryou?" Asked Bakura as he studied Ryou's face.  
  
Ryou looked up at him and his eyes were filled with Tears and sorrow.  
  
"Nothing Master I should have stayed at home like you had always told me to, please forgive me." Said Ryou as he lowered his Head in Shame preparing for a beating.  
  
"Well nothing, is right but I cannot let this go unpunished." Sneered Bakura as he slapped Ryou across the face leaving a red mark on the younger boys pale skin.  
  
Ryou winced as he was struck down by Bakura.  
  
Bakura smiled as he saw the boy fall. He swiftly kicked him in the ribs making him gasp out in pain.  
  
Ryou entire system seemed to be affected by that one impact he was praying to Ra that His Yami wouldn't kick him again.  
  
But his prayers were answered by several more agonizing blows to his ribcage.  
  
Bakura heard several sickening cracks Ryou gasped in pain as Bakura continued the onslaught.  
  
Ryou thought that he would surely scream soon. He had never screamed during Bakura's usual punishments but would he be forced to now.  
  
Bakura Knew that Bruises breaks and fractures weren't going to cut it.  
  
OF course Cut the little basterd make him bleed, make him tremble at the sight of the blade.  
  
Bakura flipped Ryou so that his back was exposed.  
  
Ryou didn't know what was going to happen this was a new punishment for him.  
  
"Ha this should teach you to Disobey me you little Vermin." Smiled Bakura as he pinned Ryou to the floor and took out his pocketknife. Ryou saw something silver behind him he realized that it was a knife.  
  
Ryou tried to escape Bakura's deadly grip but it was no use his body was to battered to respond.  
  
Ryou moaned as the Blade started to dig into him; Ryou's moans seemed to spark Bakura's cruelty even more the blade went in deeper and slower that before.  
  
Ryou didn't realize it but Bakura was carving the words 'You cannot escape me' into his back.  
  
Ryou couldn't take it any more he screamed.  
  
This annoyed Bakura because it almost burst his eardrums so he took the arm that was restraining Ryou away and grabbed his hair.  
  
Since Ryou's legs were being pinned down by Bakura's legs he couldn't do anything but let this torture commence.  
  
Bakura had finished the carving and released Ryou who lay panting on the floor.  
  
Bakura picked him up by the throat and pointed the knife at his face.  
  
"Ever do that again and you'll pay dearly, if you ever scream that loud again I will spare no time in cutting out your tongue." Snapped Bakura as he tightened his Grip on Ryou's neck. Ryou was trembling at the sight of the blade.  
  
"Is that Clear" Barked Bakura.  
  
Ryou nodded as he looked up from the blade to see Bakura's crimson Red Eye's gleaming in the darkness. Ryou's eyes went wide as he saw the fiery Red eye's that seemed to be burning into him.  
  
"What are you staring at you little punk." Hissed Bakura as he bared his fangs at Ryou.  
  
Ryou froze and started to tremble uncontrollably.  
  
Bakura saw his own reflection in Ryou's eyes.  
  
He tossed Ryou to the floor in disgust. Bakura was in a fiery rage Ryou had seen what he was now he had to be taught to keep his mouth shut about this.  
  
Bakura stood over the cowering figure; Ryou stared at Bakura in horror.  
  
"You're a vampire," breathed Ryou.  
  
"Yes I am and if word about this gets out you will wish you had never been born." Hissed Bakura as he licked the blood of the knife.  
  
Ryou trembled even more he had gone extremely pale, Nodded in reply to Bakura.  
  
"Good now then I'm hungry what do you say I have my dinner?" said Bakura as he smiled ever so cruelly.  
  
He picked up Ryou by the neck and before Ryou could reply he sunk his fangs into his neck.

Sorry if It's stupid But this Is my first Bakura fic and IT may be a Shouin-ai later on.

Please Review sorry for Punctuation and spelling Errors But I do use spell check so LAY off.

Thanks

Vluko1.


	2. The call

No escape Chapter 2.

Previously on No escape

"Yes I am and if word about this gets out you will wish you had never been born." Hissed Bakura as he licked the blood of the knife.  
  
Ryou trembled even more he had gone extremely pale, Nodded in reply to Bakura.  
  
"Good now then I'm hungry what do you say I have my dinner?" said Bakura as he smiled ever so cruelly.  
  
He picked up Ryou by the neck and before Ryou could reply he sunk his fangs into his neck.

Ryou gasped in pain. His eyes were filled with fear.

He could feel the blood being drained out of him.

A minute or two later Bakura Dropped Ryou to the floor.

His semi-conscious form was trembling in fear.

Bakura wiped his lips and picked up Ryou. He carried him home.

He put a cold compress on his neck to stop the swelling and to ease that pain.

He had to keep him alive other wise that basterd Pharaoh would get suspicious of him and that wouldn't be good at all.

After all Ryou was his reincarnation but why did he have to be so weak and so damn forgiving. He never spoke about Bakura as if he was evil he always Protected him from Yami it was like he actually cared about him.

Bakura shook that last thought out of his head it wasn't right no one ever cared for him not his old friends in Egypt no one. He didn't care about anyone unless it was for a personal gain.

The only thing that could stand in his way was Pharaoh and his millennium puzzle but that would soon be fixed that over confidant brat would soon learn that there are more horrible things than death.

**Flashback**

A young white haired tomb robber by the name of Bakura had finally managed to penetrate the Pharaoh's tomb.

He saw the puzzle in the center of a large block the other millennium items were around it but only one caught his eye an certain ring with the Senen eye in the center and it was glowing a pale blue the six inch nail like things were pointing directly at him.

The item seemed to precious to touch but if he got it out of the castle safely he would be able to deliver it to a certain Egyptian boy who happened to own the winged dragon of RA.

The reward would be an entire army of monsters. He walked up to the ring and was about to touch it when it started glowing so brightly that Bakura was blinded by it.

**End of flashback**

Bakura shuddered at the memory but that was one of the least painful experiences that he had been through.

He walked over to his bedroom and was about to get in when he heard Ryou mumbling something.

He didn't pay any attention to the weakling. When he was well enough the punishment would continue.

Bakura went into his room looked at himself in the mirror his eye's were still glowing but his fangs were no longer visible 'Thank Ra" he thought.

Then he went over to the dresser he took of his blood soaked shirt and threw it in the corner. Then he laid into his bed and went into a long dreamless sleep.

He was rudely awoken by the phone in the kitchen ringing. "Get the fucking phone Ryou" Shouted Bakura.

The phone kept ringing. Bakura gave a frustrated growl and got up.

'I'm going to kill him' he thought.

He picked up the phone.

"Yeah what" Said Bakura in his usual angry tone.

"Oh hi is Ryou there?" Asked a very familiar voice. It was the Pharaohs Annoying lighter side Yugi.

"No if he was he'd answer the phone" Said Bakura sarcastically.

"Ok you don't have to be rude I was just calling to say that you and him can come to the beach with us that's all." Said Yugi angrily.

"When he gets back from the shop's I'll tell him to call you back Bye" Said Bakura as he slammed down the phone.

Bakura went into the living room Ryou was soundly asleep and appeared to have been undisturbed by the noise.

Bakura looked at the Ryou's neck it was healed up pretty well so why the hell wouldn't he go to the beach sure it was about time he got out of the house too.

Except While Ryou was asleep Bakura packed Ryou's beach bag he put in the sunscreen a closed long sleeve tee shirt and Ryou's Board shorts.

He packed the same thing for himself.

He went over to Ryou and Said "Wake up you little jerk".

Ryou awoke almost immediately at the sound Of Bakura's voice. Ring your friend Yugi and tell him we'll come.

Ryou didn't understand but still he didn't ask questions he just did as he was told.

He rang up Yugi the phone was answered by Yami.

Hi it's me Ryou uh Bakura said you called me before." Said Ryou

"Oh hello Ryou how are you, oh yes Yugi called would you like to come to the beach with us both of you that is." Said Yami in a very gloomy voice.

"Sure Yami but why are you so down." Asked Ryou.

"Well you see since everyone is going including Marik and Bakura it may turn out ugly. Also your Yami was quite rude to Yugi so I expect an apology form him." Said Yami Sternly.

Bakura heard him "What if that's the case then were not going and you can shove your puzzle up your ass and sit on Marik's millennium Rod and rotate." Shouted Bakura.

Ryou suppressed a loud laugh he had gone extremely red in the face.

"How dare you tell me what to do you fucked up jerk ". Shouted Yami as Ryou handed the phone to the extremely angry Bakura.

The argument continued for another 20 minutes, until Yugi had somehow managed to pry the phone out of Pharaohs grip and say Bye.

Authors: note

That's all for now don't flame me for wrong spelling and stuff cos I use spell check so Lay OFF.

Thanks to all the people that have reviewed sorry I would love to update sooner but I have too much homework and stuff to do. Any hint's suggestions or idea's are gladly welcomed.

You can flame me but Not on Spelling and Grammar You have to have a good reason in the review. So Please do this and keep us all safe from Vluko1's wrath.

Bakura: she's telling the truth mate wait a minute in the last comenty thing did you say this may be a shouin-ai fic.

Vluko1: Yep.

Bakura: (Twitch) Ok well review for my sake before she put's a pink tutu on me.

Ryou Bakura: (comes in to the room) Wha...?

Bakura: Shutup.

Ryou Bakura: Hey speaking of pink tutu's I saw Kaiba's little brother prancing around in one with kaiba in his undies chasing him.

Bakura: (Stares at Ryou suddenly sweat drops)

Vluko1: really What about Pegases And Serenity???

Ryou Bakura: Uhh I think there still making out in Tristan's bedroom.

Joey's been turned into an umm you know a cockroach and Tea stepped on him.

Mia's Harpies have gone of on vacation to Feather Duster Island and Mai has just dumped Odion.

OH yeah and Tristan's just going out with Isis.

Marik is being raped by the three god cards. And that's all that has happened during this short amount of time that you call reality.

Bakura: (falls over amine style)

Vluko1: (sweat drops)

Kaiba: (comes in wearing only underwear) (Random person Wolf-whistles) (Kaiba Sweat drops)

Ok sorry about that I just had to do a funny thing like that to get rid of my writer's block.

Laters.

Tell me what ya think of the story.


	3. A day at the beach

No escape chapter 3.

Previously on No Escape: Bakura heard him "What if that's the case then were not going and you can shove your puzzle up your ass and sit on Marik's millennium Rod and rotate." Shouted Bakura.

Ryou suppressed a loud laugh he had gone extremely red in the face.

"How dare you tell me what to do you fucked up jerk "? Shouted Yami as Ryou handed the phone to the extremely angry Bakura.

The argument continued for another 20 minutes, until Yugi had somehow managed to pry the phone out of Pharaohs grip and say Bye.

Bakura had slammed down the phone. He was extremely pissed off at Pharaoh.

Ryou didn't even dare look him in the eyes or even look at him he was battling the laugh that was making the sided of his mouth twitch uncontrollably.

Bakura noticed that Ryou was standing in an odd sort of way. He seemed to be hunched over and shaking slightly.

Bakura became angrier than before the little punk was laughing at him.

"What the hell are you smiling at you little fuck." Said Bakura as he grabbed Ryou by the shirt.

"Sorry Bakura but it was funny imagining Pharaoh with the puzzle and the rod." Said Ryou as he blushed uncontrollably he knew how serious the situation was but he just couldn't help it.

Bakura remembered what he had said before he smirked triumphantly." Now lets go to the beach everyone is waiting." Snapped Bakura.

Ryou obeyed his command he couldn't believe that his Yami had a sense of humor. Oh well maybe it was just the spark of the moment.

Later at the beach.

"Hello everyone." Said Ryou as he walked up to his friends.

"Hey Ryou" Replied Joey, Tristan, Tea and Yugi.

Bakura walked over to Marik he wouldn't be caught dead socializing with them.

"Well look what the Cat dragged in" Said Marik Looking at Bakura.

"OH I wouldn't know your looking in a mirror." Snapped Bakura.

Marik stepped up to Bakura and eyed him warily. "IS that a challenge."? Hissed Marik.

"Yeah did you figure that one out yourself or did your ugly sister predict it". Said Bakura

Marik Growled.

"How dare you call her ugly, you fanged freak."? Hissed the tomb keeper.

Bakura's eyes narrowed he knew that Marik's old friends the rare hunters had told him.

"You better keep your mouth shut about it pretty boy unless you want to die a slow and painful death along with your sister." Sneered Bakura.

"You wouldn't dare." Said Marik in a very angry voice.

"Try me "Said Bakura he knew he hit a nerve.

They were interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Pharaoh" they both Said.

"Marik your sister says you should help her unpack." Said Pharaoh looking at Marik and not even thinking oh looking at Bakura.

"Fine, Coming miss Isis." Called Marik sarcastically as he pushed past Pharaoh and Gave Bakura a death glare.

Bakura glared back. With the same iciness in his glance.

Then Pharaoh looked at Bakura with hatred in his eyes.

"Well should we continue where we left off on the phone or are you too much of a wimp to say it to my face Brat faced Pharaoh." Smirked Bakura.

Yami Growled he was just about to through an insult when Ryou came over to Bakura.

"Uh Bakura what do I wear to go swimming I don't know if you packed anything." Said Ryou in a shaky voice.

"Wear the long sleeved black shirt the blue one's mine." Growled Bakura as he walked over to the bag and threw Ryou a towel.

"Thank you" Said Ryou as he ran of to get changed.

Yugi came over and stood next to his Yami they both watched the tomb robber.

"What is this a private party "Smiled Yugi.

"Why did you make Ryou wear a long sleeved BLACK shirt? It's like 30 degrees out here." Said Yugi as he nudged Yami to help him out.

"Why don't you keep you nose out of other peoples business you snobby little brat." Snapped Bakura.

Everyone had already entered the water Bakura was practically the last one in except Ryou.

Ryou stood at the waters edge as if he was afraid to go in.

"Yo Ryou get in here the waters great." Yelled Joey as Tristan pulled him under.

Bakura saw that Ryou wasn't going to come in by himself so he got out onto the shore grabbed Ryou and threw him into the deep water near the reef.

Ryou hissed as the salt contacted his skin. The cuts from last night weren't exactly too fond of the salt. The water was chilly but bearable.

Bakura swam up to Ryou and gave him a dangerous glare.

Ryou went over to the gang and they started playing water tag.

While Marik and Bakura raced each other from the buoys to shore.

All in all they all had fun.

When they got back home Ryou was exhausted. Bakura was pissed of because Marik had won the race only because Bakura's millennium ring got tangled in seaweed.

His thirst was playing up again. Ryou was already in bed crying himself to sleep as always.

Bakura decided to go out and feed at the bar again. Ryou heard Bakura leaving.

He got out of bed and walked over to Bakura." When will you be back?" asked Ryou.

"None of your business Weakling." Said Bakura, as he was about to go out the door.

"Bakura wait" Said Ryou as he cautiously approached Bakura.

"What the fuck do you want now?" Snapped Bakura, Ryou flinched at this tone.

"Uh you have a piece of seaweed in your hair." Said Ryou as he looked at Bakura preparing for a slap.

"Damn seaweed" Growled Bakura as he searched around in his hair for it.

OH Great he would have to tear a handful of hair along with it.

"Can I get that for You Bakura". Said Ryou Shyly.

"Fine" Said Bakura as he walked over and sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

Ryou slowly tugged the piece of seaweed out of his Yami's hair.

"All done" said Ryou as Bakura stood up and walked past.

At least he didn't get a beating that was his thank you.

Bakura walked down the stairs and out the door he made his way across town to his feeding ground.

Authors note: Hey Loyal fan's I've Updated ASAP I hope you like it.

Remember don't flame me for punctuation cos I do use spell check. If there were any other stories you would like me to write or if you have any idea's then Review.

Ryou will turn into a vampire in later chappies. So stay tuned.

Read my other stories and see what you think.

Thank you to all the kind and caring fans that reviewed this story. I just need a little bit of inspiration to get me started so ideas are always welcomed.

Laterz

Vluko1


	4. The gang and the memory

No escape chapter 4.

Previously on No Escape:

Ryou slowly tugged the piece of seaweed out of his Yami's hair.

"All done" said Ryou as Bakura stood up and walked past.

At least he didn't get a beating that was his thank you.

Bakura walked down the stairs and out the door he made his way across town to his feeding ground.

Bakura saw the bar that he was usually at. He saw a few people outside. He saw a chick nah to sluty.

A guy in glasses nah to nerdy.

A young guy with a gang of other's gun's and all. Perfect.

Bakura walked casually past them and pushed over the leader.

"Hey watch where you're going you sniveling punk." Said the Leader.

"Oh sorry didn't see such a great big fucked up jerk was standing in my way." Said Bakura in an icy tone.

The leader called over his gang there were about four more people now.

"Five on one a little unfair wouldn't you say." Smirked Bakura.

"Yo Boy's what do ya say that we teach this pretty boy a lesson." Said the leader as the Gang started to close in on Bakura.

Bakura only smirked and ran towards the dark alley way away from the vision of the on lookers.

He stopped at a dead end. The punks where right behind him. The leader drew his gun.

"You messed with the wrong people kid now your gonna pay your mistake was running." Smirked the leader triumphantly.

"No your mistake was messing with me and following me now your going to pay." Snickered Bakura.

IN a flash he had knocked out the four guys'. He walked over to the leader. Who was looking at him in disbelief in his eyes?

"What the fuck did you do you little punk." He said as he walked up near Bakura eyeing him warily.

Bakura picked up one of the Knocked out guys from the floor and sunk his fangs into his neck.

A few seconds later he had finished and dropped the body to the floor.

The leader stared in horror "what the hell are you". He breathed pointing the gun at Bakura.

"I'm your worst nightmare". Said Bakura as he lunged at the Leader.

The Gun went of Bakura forgot about the gun his thirst had taken over. He dug his fangs into the leaders neck and drained his blood in an instant he polished of the other three a minute later. He headed towards the flat.

He opened the door and went in.

Ryou was awake he looked at Bakura in deep horror.

Bakura's shirt was streaming with blood. His fangs were tinted slightly red.

Ryou thought that Bakura had just fed in a very messy manner but when he saw that the blood was pouring out of Bakura he gasped and ran over to him.

"Bakura what on earth happened to you you're bleeding?" Said Ryou trying to get close to him.

"Fuck of you pathetic little basterd I'm fine." Snapped Bakura as He slapped Ryou.

Ryou Backed away fearing a beating but Bakura was in no condition to hurt him he needed help.

"Bakura I just want to help your bleeding. Please let me help you." Begged Ryou he was starting to cry.

Bakura gave Ryou an icy glare and went into the bathroom to take a Bath.

He took of his clothes and turned on the water it was luke warm. Bakura slid in and felt something that he hadn't felt for centuries.

Pain it was mind numbing. He wasn't used to it.

He looked to the area that was hurting his right shoulder was bleeding the water was beginning to turn a pinkish color. No wonder Ryou was concerned wait Ryou was concerned about him.

Ryou had gotten the seaweed out of his hair and now he was trying to save his life.

Bakura knew something was up. He didn't like it one bit. If this was Ryou's way of getting in Bakura's good books then it wasn't working.

What else could it be? Was Ryou really that stupid he would make friends with anything he would even smile at an ant? Ryou was too friendly and kind and caring.

Oh well I suppose I do need his help thought Bakura.

"Hey you little basterd Bring me a few bandages and my pocket knife while your at it." Shouted Bakura as he dried himself of and put his pants back on.

He left his shirt of because he had to get the bullet out of himself.

He came out of the bathroom just as Ryou was going to look for the knife.

Ryou Jumped Back when he saw Bakura with no Shirt on.

Ryou's eyes went wide. He looked at the wounded Bakura for a second then he asked, "Where's your pocket knife I can't find it. Said Ryou in a shaky voice.

He remembered the knife the warehouse. He shuddered at the thought.

"It's in my bed side draw in my room. But don't got looking through my draws just get the knife and get out." Said Bakura as he sat down and examine how deep the wound was.

Ryou went into Bakura's room he saw a double bed unlike his single bed. Bakura's room had heating in Ryou's room it was freezing.

Ryou decided not to stick around too long he went over to the drawer and got out the knife. He held it in his extremely shaky hands for a few second's it still had blood on it his blood.

Ryou quickly left the room so not to anger Bakura.

He handed the knife to Bakura and sat down on the couch.

"Come here I need you to help me get this bullet out." Snapped Bakura as he tossed Ryou the knife.

Ryou was shocked. "What you were shot by who." Said Ryou in disbelief.

"That's none of your concern now are you going to help me or do I have to do it myself." Sneered Bakura as Ryou stood up from the couch and walked over to him.

Bakura had managed to cut the wound open just enough for Ryou to pry the bullet out with his fingers.

Ryou was shaking all over he couldn't stand the sight of blood or being this close to Bakura and actually touching him.

Bakura hissed as the bullet slowly inched out of the wound.

Bakura gave Ryou an icy glare as Ha grabbed the bandages and stated to try to wrap then around the wound.

Ryou Dared to interfere. He grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around in a flash before Bakura could protest.

Bakura Stood up and sneered at him before heading into his room with the knife.

Ryou gave a sigh of relief that was over he went to his room and fell asleep.

Bakura was already asleep but his dreams were worse than Ryou's.

**Dream**

The Young tomb robber had been caught while trying to steal the millennium puzzle from the temple of the Pharaoh.

He had been dragged down to the dungeon below the temple. He was about to receive a fierce whipping for trying to steal the sacred Object it was orders of the Pharaoh.

Bakura had finally regained consciousness after a severe beating from the palace guards.

Every inch of him hurt. He had been tied down to a table like structure his back was fully exposed to any form of attack.

The guard that had been on watch had told the punisher to come in.

The punisher was the equililant of the reaper of the cards. He was sure to give you hell no matter what the cost limb blood or skin he would make you scream.

The punisher had been instructed to make sure the young thief learned his lesson.

He walked up to Bakura who was trying to struggle against his bounds but it was no use.

The Punisher had a whip with pieces of metal and sharp stones on the ends.

He raised the whip and brang it down on Bakura's back. The boy hissed in pain as he felt the whip dig into him.

Several more blows where brought upon him until his back had started to bleed he gritted his teeth in pain but didn't dare give the punisher the pleasure of hearing his scream.

The whipping lasted several hours. Bakura's blood had run all over the dungeon but he still didn't scream his back was no longer existent all you could now see was the bones of his spine and a few ribs amongst a mess of flesh and blood.

Bakura's vision was extremely blurred but he heard a voice at the door.

"Leave him he has had enough I told you to punish him not to kill him no leave your job is done." Said the voice.

The punisher bowed and disappeared into the shadows.

"It was the Pharaoh Bakura could see the millennium puzzle glistening in the moon light.

He gritted his teeth and scowled. "Damn you pharaoh I shall have that puzzle if it's the last thing I do mark my words you shall pay for this dearly." Said Bakura his voice dripping with venom.

His body had finally given in he had been removed from the world and fell into darkness.

**End of Dream**

Bakura woke up it was almost morning. He hissed as the bullet wound was suddenly touched but accident.

The whipping was over a thousand years ago but the scars still remained on his back he despised Pharaoh more than anything for what he had done.

That night after the whipping he had made a promise that no matter what the cost the pharaoh would pay.

Authors note: Hey everyone thanks for reviewing Sorry I couldn't Update sooner my Internet was down.

As usual please don't flame me cos of punctuation I do use spell check and all.

Thank you to all the loyal fans. I don't know what else to write so Email me with ideas please. Thank you again and good luck.

Laterz

Vluko1


	5. Another night another terror

No escape chapter 5.

Previously on No Escape:

The whipping was over a thousand years ago but the scars still remained on his back he despised Pharaoh more than anything for what he had done.

That night after the whipping he had made a promise that no matter what the cost the pharaoh would pay.

God damit it was Monday. Bakura Remembered Ryou had to go to school.

Bakura stood up wait no it was only Friday. Yesterday so today must have been Saturday.

Bakura went into the kitchen and saw Ryou making himself breakfast.

He walked over to the smaller boy.

Ryou turned around to come face to face with Bakura he nearly splashed the coffee on to his Yami. It was scalding hot.

His eye's filled with fear and he began to tremble.

"Please don't hurt me master." Said Ryou Bakura closed in on him causing him to drop the mug of hot liquid on to the floor.

Bakura jumped back as the liquid narrowly missed his feet.

He looked up from the spilled coffee to Ryou.

The poor boy fell to his knees with a cloth trying to clean up the mess as quickly as possible.

The contents were still extremely hot and the rag was already soaked in the liquid.

Ryou's hands were burning. This was nothing compared to what Bakura would do to him if he hadn't started cleaning up this mess. If he didn't finish soon his punishment would be worse.

He finished a minute later. He stood up and looked up at the obviously pissed of Bakura.

Bakura walked over to the stove on witch Ryou was cooking his breakfast and knocked the saucepan to the floor.

"Learn to cook you food smells like poison." Snapped Bakura as he left the kitchen and went to the bathroom to change his bandages.

Ryou looked at the remains of his breakfast on the floor it was the last food in the house.

Bakura didn't need food so he didn't care but Ryou had skipped dinner last night so he was starving.

Ryou cleaned up the mess and got ready to go and buy some more food.

As he got to the door Bakura stopped him.

"Where do you think your going?" Snapped Bakura as he grabbed Ryou from behind.

"To do the shopping there's no food left in the house I need to buy some." Said Ryou.

"Well the shopping can wait and so can you. Why do you need food al of a sudden I'm not hungry and you shouldn't be either." Said Bakura as he picked Ryou up by the collar.

"But I'm hungry." Said Ryou.

Oh Ra he just talked back to Bakura, this would get him in deep shit.

Bakura snarled "you little basterd how dare you talk back you pathetic fool." Hissed Bakura as he grabbed Ryou by the hair and flung him into the corner.

Ryou looked up at him with fear in his eye's he saw Bakura's eye's glow that crimson glow. He was mad and he was going to give Ryou hell.

Bakura smiled and gave Ryou several agonizing kicks to his rib's and stomach.

The boy gasped in pain as a rib that had recently healed fractured in several places once more.

Bakura remembered Ryou's ribs and instead picked him up and punched him several times in the jaw.

The boy's lip was bleeding. Bakura couldn't resist he licked the blood of the kinder boy's face.

This shocked Ryou, He saw Bakura's fangs come out once more. He started to whimper as Bakura moved slowly towards him neck.

"Master please don't I've learned my lesson please don't." Whimpered Ryou.

Bakura ignored him as always and continued to get closer to the boy's neck.

Ryou's plea's turned to sob's as Bakura bared his fangs and was about to dig them deep into Ryou's neck.

Ryou knew that Bakura wouldn't listen it was no use he stopped struggling and let Bakura do as he wished.

Bakura found this side of Ryou much more pleasing.

He didn't have to hurt him as much to get what he wanted.

The vampire dug his fangs into the youth's neck. The blood hit him but it was different than before why. Last time it wasn't so bitter like curdled milk.

Wait this was the taste of a vampire's blood. But Ryou wasn't a vampire maybe he was just transforming into one.

Bakura instantly pulled away this sudden movement scared Ryou why didn't he drink more.

Bakura seemed afraid. No it couldn't be Bakura couldn't be afraid of him it was impossible.

Bakura wiped his mouth and looked at Ryou for a minute he studied him for a moment.

Ryou had healed at a slightly faster rate than usual he was slightly paler than usual and his eye's where yellow as usual.

What Yellow that couldn't be they where usually a deep chocolate brown.

They had only been yellow for the past few minutes.

"Ryou get up and go to your room." Breathed Bakura.

Ryou obeyed instantly he went as quickly as possible.

Bakura needed some time to think this through.

Soon he would realize what he was he would need to avoid his friend's more they will find out Pharaoh will find out.

They'll hunt us down and destroy us both unless I teach Ryou to control himself like I do were in deep shit.

I have to stay with him at all times unless I go out feeding. He won't know what's going on I better let him transform in peace. But his eye's turned yellow when he was scared.

Soon his hunger will turn into thirst his fangs will grow and he will need to feed.

He is obviously immune to the sun but he still has a pulse so he can be killed in a mortal way in order to become immortal like me.

Well almost immortal, damn silver.

Ryou didn't know what was going on what had scared Bakura so much.

He looked in the mirror and saw his yellow eye's he looked around and saw no one he looked in the mirror again and saw the chocolate color return to his eyes.

He realized Bakura had been scared because Ryou was transforming into a vampire.

"Bakura" he called out. No answer.

He tried again. Still no answer.

He went out of his room he looked everywhere for Bakura except the bathroom.

Then he decided to check Bakura's room he needed to know what was going on and why this was happening.

He knocked on the door no answer the door wasn't locked so Ryou came in slowly. "Bakura are you there?" Said Ryou he couldn't see anything the curtains were shut it was pitch black.

Ryou didn't know were the light switch was.

He heard something behind him he whirled around to find Bakura at the door; he had been in the bathroom replacing his bandages.

Ryou felt so afraid. He was in Bakura's room without Bakura's permission. OH man he was as good as dead.

"Ryou I thought I told you to stay in your room." Hissed Bakura He bared his fangs and snarled at Ryou.

Ryou stumbled back. In an instant Bakura was behind Ryou.

He snarled like some viscous animal trying to protect its territory.

Ryou slowly backed away towards to door.

Bakura wasn't in a good mood usually he slept all day.

He wasn't used to being out in the day especially this early. His vampire self had taken over he was now an animal protecting his lair.

Bakura kept hissing and snarling as if he was saying get the fuck out of here or else.

Ryou didn't want to make any sudden movements.

He walked back slowly as Bakura came towards him.

Ryou tripped over something and fell onto his back.

Bakura kept coming forward and hissing Ryou couldn't move back any further the door was almost shut but it didn't swing backwards it had to be swung inwards and in order to do that Ryou would have to go in the opposite direction but that would mean certain death.

Author's note: OOOH Cliffy.

HA so what will Ryou do to escape the blood-sucking beast that is Bakura. Without sleep. Stay tuned and find out.

As usual please don't flame me cos of punctuation I do use spell check and all.

Love Ya'll Laterz.


	6. The memory's from the past and present

No escape chapter 6.

Previously on No Escape:

He walked back slowly as Bakura came towards him.

Ryou tripped over something and fell onto his back.

Bakura kept coming forward and hissing Ryou couldn't move back any further the door was almost shut but it didn't swing backwards it had to be swung inwards and in order to do that Ryou would have to go in the opposite direction but that would mean certain death.

Ryou stayed still.

Bakura kept coming towards him he was still snarling like a rabid dog.

If he stayed around Bakura would waste no time in tearing him to shreds.

Ryou was to petrified there was no way out and he couldn't go anywhere.

He closed his eyes and started trembling.

Bakura was very close Ryou could almost feel the creature's hot breath above him.

He started to whimper.

Soon his whimpers sounded more inhuman like shrieks of a scared bear cub or something.

At this sound Bakura let out an inhuman growl like a lion or something more powerful.

Ryou trembled and shrieked in a somewhat inhuman language like he was talking to a creature telling Bakura to let him go.

Bakura stated to back of still hissing but he had gone back enough to let Ryou open the door and crawl out.

Ryou didn't dare speak to Bakura for a few hours or at least until sundown.

He was so shocked he understood everything those hisses and snarls meant and he was able to reply, with shrieks and a hisses as well.

This was too much he locked himself away in his room.

All he knew was that that was Bakura but he was not in control he was the vampire demon that fed of the blood the creature it wasn't remotely human Bakura wasn't in control it was the creature the animal inside that had been awakened by the lack of sleep during the day.

He was probably asleep now.

Ryou could feel himself being carried of to sleep by the lack of blood and energy from the nights and day's event's.

Later that night...

Bakura had woken up Ryou was asleep. It was time to wake him.

He walked over to the sleeping boy. "Ryou wake up." Said Bakura.

The boy stirred but didn't wake it was like he was in a transforming sleep to rest him whilst his body transformed into the creature that would soon be a tainted angel no less.

Bakura knew that he had to leave Ryou alone for a few hour's at the least.

Wait something was wrong his room smelled like Ryou what the fuck had happened during the day.

He decided to tap into their mental link and see if he could get into Ryou's thoughts or memories.

He accessed the spirit room easily as always a memory swept past him it was morning.

**FLASHBACK**

Bakura walked over to the stove on witch Ryou was cooking his breakfast and knocked the saucepan to the floor.

"Learn to cook you food smells like poison." Snapped Bakura as he left the kitchen and went to the bathroom to change his bandages.

**Later**

"But I'm hungry." Said Ryou.

Oh Ra he just talked back to Bakura, this would get him in deep shit.

Bakura snarled "you little basterd how dare you talk back you pathetic fool." Hissed Bakura as he grabbed Ryou by the hair and flung him into the corner.

Ryou looked up at him with fear in his eye's he saw Bakura's eye's glow that crimson glow. He was mad and he was going to give Ryou hell.

Bakura smiled and gave Ryou several agonizing kicks to his rib's and stomach.

This made Bakura realize what he had done to Ryou over the past few months.

The next memory was enough to make Bakura fall over in terror.

"Ryou I thought I told you to stay in your room." Hissed Bakura He bared his fangs and snarled at Ryou.

Ryou stumbled back. In an instant Bakura was behind Ryou.

He snarled like some viscous animal trying to protect its territory.

Ryou slowly backed away towards to door.

"THAT"S ME" thought Bakura But I don't remember this it was in the morning. I must have been so pissed of with Ryou that I lost control my instincts must have taken over since there was another vampire around.

Crap I hope I didn't hurt him. The poor fool he's only human. Wait why am I pitting him what has he ever done to deserve pity. Well I suppose that he's turning into a vampire makes it one reason he shuddered as he remembered his own transformation.

**Bakura's flashback**

He stood at the doorway of an ancient temple after the whipping it had been several months since he had gotten a fair meal.

His pocketknife would have to be sold unless he managed to steal some food from the temple.

His last mission to steal the millennium puzzle was a failure and it almost cost him his life.

The person who hired him wasn't too pleased either he took back all that he paid Bakura and locked him up for a few days in a dank dungeon.

That only made things worse for the boy his back hadn't healed properly instead it was still half healed and an infection was starting to grow.

He was tired he couldn't carry on his body needed rest to heal and gain new energy but he needed food like never before.

Authors note.

As usual a cliffy send all idea's and comments and hints to me I updated as soon as I could so there.

And also as usual don't flame me for punctuation cos I suck at it...

I shall try to up date by next Monday so bee on guard.

Thanks

Love ya

Laterz

Vluko1


	7. The memory and transformation

No escape chapter 7.

Previously on No Escape:

The person who hired him wasn't too pleased either he took back all that he paid Bakura and locked him up for a few days in a dank dungeon.

That only made things worse for the boy his back hadn't healed properly instead it was still half healed and an infection was starting to grow.

He was tired he couldn't carry on his body needed rest to heal and gain new energy but he needed food like never before.

He had to somehow infiltrate this place to get food no matter what it took.

He had to get into the temple.

He waited till nightfall he snuck inside there were several guards patrolling the corridor.

He had to sneak past them but it was impossible they had odd markings on their necks this place smelled of blood.

Bakura didn't like this one bit.

He decided to turn back for a moment but his stomach was pleading him to find food. He groaned as his stomach lurched at the smell of blood he was ready to eat anything.

The guards had gone off there patrol to rest or something.

He walked causously along the corridors he saw a brown haired teen with a wooden staff. He was smiling at something.

Wait the staff was pure silver no wood it transformed to a shiny silver sword.

The tall skinny teen seemed to be looking for something.

Was he looking for Bakura no he wasn't he didn't even notice Bakura near him.

He seemed to be waiting for something to come out of the darkness.

Suddenly a girl with blonde hair lunged out from nowhere. "Attack him my harpy's rip his flesh."

Three harpies surrounded the boy they where clawing at him.

"Blue eye's ultimate dragon destroy these foul creatures of darkness.

The three-headed dragon appeared and destroyed the flying creatures easily.

The blonde girl backed away. The boy he was a sorcerer Bakura realized that.

Wait the girl she had fangs the sorcerer was a vampire slayer.

It was all coming together. The sorcerer's lover Queen Serenity was the sister of the Pharaoh's guard Joey but he was taken by a vampire his sister was also taken.

But who was this girl she looked nothing like a normal girl she had a very short tattered skirt and extremely visible cleavage.

Bakura felt a hot blast on his neck he whirled around to come face to face with gleaming fangs.

Before he could see who it was he felt a sharp pain in his neck.

He was weakening rapidly but then the pain stopped the vampire burned into a pile of ashes in front of him.

The Sorcerer came up to Bakura.

"Well what have we here another foul creature of darkness." Smirked the sorcerer.

Bakura looked up at him in fear, Bakura wasn't a vampire he was human.

He backed away to wards the wall keeping his eyes focused on the Slayer.

The slayer studied him for a moment. "So how many have you killed tonight?" he said as he picked up the boy by the collar.

Bakura flinched as the material around his neck tightened.

The sorcerer looked at his blood soaked clothes.

"I haven't killed anyone I'm not a vampire, I came in here looking for food." Said Bakura weakly.

The tall teen raised Bakura higher into the air. "Don't lie to me you where talking to that vampire." He looked own at the ashes.

"He attacked me from behind." Said Bakura for once fear was welling up inside him.

The sorcerer looked disgusted he tossed Bakura aside.

"He bit you your going to become one of them but you're still alive normally vampires drain every drop of blood." Muttered boy.

Bakura knew this was bad he had to get out of here, but he needed food.

What was he thinking soon he would need blood not food.

He had to make a run for it.

He jumped up and knocked over the sorcerer he ran as fast as he could he reached to door.

It shut in front of him his only chance of escape was now gone.

The Sorcerer was standing at the halls entrance.

"So trying to escape are we?" He smirked.

"Well you may be human now but you will have to feed soon so when you start craving blood I will have to kill you." Said the boy as if it was over a dinner conversation.

Bakura backed away trying to get away from this place.

'Anywhere but here' he begged silently.

The sorcerer raised the staff that was a sword a few moments ago.

Bakura fell into darkness.

**End of flashback**

Bakura was snapped back into reality Ryou had come out of his room.

Oh thank Ra he was alright but he seemed more terrified of Bakura than ever.

"What are you looking at." Snapped Bakura

Ryou's eyes turned yellow he was so scared.

"Ryou Come here." Said Bakura.

Ryou just stood there.

Bakura repeated the phrase with more meaning and iciness.

Ryou Slowly came forward.

His eyes were turning a fluro yellow and orange.

Bakura's jaw dropped, those eye's meant medium drone.

If he died a mortal death he would be a demon vampire like Bakura but without the millennium items power.

He would just have red eyes and hardly any power.

He was once again snapped out of his thoughts.

"Bakura I um I'm turning into a vampire." Sobbed Ryou.

"So what you think your transformations bad, try being me when I transformed." Hissed Bakura.

"Tonight was going out hunting so get some sleep." Snapped Bakura.

What but I'm not thirsty." Said Ryou.

Oh man he talked back again.

Bakura Snarled.

Ryou prepared for a beating.

Bakura slapped him across the face.

"You will do as I tell you if you wish to survive. If your friends find out they will destroy you for what you are. They won't show you any pity believe me I know." Snapped Bakura as he went into the lounge room and lay down on the couch.

Ryou couldn't believe what he just heard.

His friends would never hurt him just because of this. Or would they.

His couldn't, Bakura was evil he wasn't like his Yami He couldn't hurt a fly.

Bakura was wrong.

Ryou stood up from the floor "Your wrong Bakura." He said confidently.

Bakura stood up slowly.

"What was that!" Snapped Bakura.

"I said you're wrong my friends would never hurt me." Said Ryou he started to realize what he was doing he was arguing with Bakura.

He had to stop now otherwise Bakura would torture him or something.

No he Couldn't stop now he had to stand up to Bakura for once he had to prove himself.

If that meant another punishment then so be it .

It was a small price to pay for the truth.

"Really what makes you so confident that you can control your thirst like me." Asked Bakura with an evil glint in his eye.

"Um because I'm different I'll manage." Said Ryou triumphantly.

"It took me a millennia to become what I am." Replied Bakura with a cocky smile.

"I...I... but then I don't have a chance." Whispered Ryou.

Ryou was doubting himself now.

Bakura had to make Ryou realize that he could be as savage him and he knew just how to make him.

"What makes you so sure that you won't become a blood thirsty killer with no control over your self." Said Bakura towering over Ryou.

"I don't know what made me think I could ever manage this Sorry Bakura."

Authours note: Sorry bout the cliffs but I have Writers block again and My uploading thing was taken away cos I think I broke the site rules.

Uh as always don't flame me for punctuation.

Thanks.

Vluko1.


	8. painful memories painful lonelyness

No escape chapter 8.

Previously on No Escape:

"What makes you so sure that you won't become a blood thirsty killer with no control over your self." Said Bakura towering over Ryou.

"I don't know what made me think I could ever manage this Sorry Bakura." Sobbed Ryou.

"Well you can't manage on your own I can easily prove that." Smirked Bakura.

"What how." Stuttered Ryou in confusion.

"You'll see." Said Bakura.

There was a mad glint in his eyes as if he had just thought of some way to torture Ryou.

Ryou knew what he was going to do he had a plan but what was it Ryou didn't like it one bit.

Suddenly Bakura grabbed him by the hair threw him into the basement and locked the door.

Since the basement had no way out Ryou just stayed there for what seemed forever.

Bakura had obviously gone out hunting but Ryou could feel the thirst kick in.

He tired to get out several times but Bakura had sealed it with dark magic.

Was Bakura's plan to leave him in there until he goes insane from the thirst like that side of Bakura he saw that morning?

Maybe it was the most obvious answer to the question that had formed in his mind.

In fact Ryou had guessed correctly.

That was Bakura's plan he had fed very well on several rarehunters that had taken a few rare cards from a shop.

He took the cards and their blood and the souls so it was the best night on the town for him.

He came home and decided to check up on Ryou.

The small boy was huddled in a corner of the cold and damp basement his breathing was slightly ragged.

He raised his head to see who had come into the basement.

"Bakura" he whispered weakly.

Bakura looked at Ryou he was so pale his chocolate brown eyes weren't there.

It was just a void of fading yellow soon the yellow was replaced by orange.

Bakura used the power of his millennium ring to use the spell of dungeon handcuffs.

(I just made that up, It basically chains the person's wrist to a near by wall like in the duel between Mai and Marik.)

Ryou struggled against his bounds. It was no use.

Bakura walked over to him and studied him more.

'Well Ryou have I proven to you that you can't manage without me." Asked Bakura as he leaned over Ryou.

"Yes Bakura you have I can't do this without you." Said Ryou his breathing was still as ragged as before.

Something caught Ryou's eye Bakura was wearing a leather jacket it was undone and his neck was showing.

Ryou's thirst was driving him insane he tired not to let it take over but it was useless.

Bakura knew what Ryou wanted blood it was so evident his fangs were showing.

He got out his knife he took a few steps back he lifted his palm so Ryou could see he made a cut across his palm.

Blood slowly flowed out of the wound it was only a few drops but it was enough to make Ryou's senses go haywire.

The boy started breathing more raggedly and his sad face turned to a pleading one.

"Please Bakura don't torture me like this please I need blood I can't go on like this Please." Pleaded Ryou.

Bakura only made things worse by liking the blood of his palm and taking of the jacket.

His neck was fully exposed.

Ryou Pulled against the metal that bound his wrists he was pulling so hard that his wrist began to bleed.

"Please Bakura Don't do this to me Bakura I need Blood Don't torment me like this." Sobbed Ryou.

Bakura didn't listen.

He put on his jacket and walked towards the exit.

"Please don't abandon me Bakura." Sobbed Ryou he hung his head tears streamed down his face he couldn't believe Bakura would do this to him.

Bakura had tortured Ryou before but not to this degree.

Bakura turned around and freed Ryou from the bounds and left.

He locked the door once more.

Ryou collapsed to his knee's he was sobbing furiously.

His thirst was beginning to feed of him.

He fell over curled up into a ball and whimpered his insides were burning as if something was tearing at them with a hot dagger.

It was pure agony worse than Bakura's punishments a million times worse.

He huddled into a tighter ball he was on the verge of screaming he was sobbing uncontrollably.

He was howling in pain he was being eaten from the inside by his thirst.

Bakura felt the pain it was all too familiar to him.

Ryou was obviously not fully transformed. The thirst had taken over before he had completed the transformation the same thing happened to him.

His transformation was incomplete when his thirst kicked in.

He went into his room and flopped down on the bed.

Ryou was going through hell he was only a mere mortal his body wasn't killing itself not it was saving itself.

It was making amazing changes the need for food was replaced by a need for blood.

Most of the organs were useless so the body was converting all the unnecessary things into food.

So that the thirst could be fought until the vampire was at least strong enough to hunt without getting tired.

He remembered his own transformation after he had blacked out.

**Flashback**

Bakura had awakened in a dungeon the bars or the cells were silver.

Bakura was chained to a wall the cuffs obvliosly had some silver in them.

Bakura 's thirst was beginning to take over.

His jaw was hurting. His fangs were starting to grow.

He noticed the sorcerer came to the door.

Bakura could smell fresh blood in his veins his senses were focused on getting the blood.

The sorcerer came over to Bakura he jumped back in terror.

"Oh Ra your eye's are red Your turning into a demon vampire." Said the sorcerer reaching for his staff.

The young tomb robber's eyes filled with fear as he saw the silver coming out of the wood.

The sorcerer would have to destroy him.

"Sorry it had to end this way my friend But I have to do this." Said the sorcerer.

He raised the sword its aim would be true though the new vampire's heart it would soon plunge.

Bakura looked up at him and closed his eyes preparing to feel the blades icy sting in his cheats.

Authors Note:

Thanks to all those who were patient and put up with me during this tough time School's started so I haven't had much time to do anything. I just wrote this to get your idea's I have a few for Bakura and the sorcerer.

But What of Ryou?

Will Ryou's Friends find out this deadly secret?

Will Marik tell them?

What does Kaiba have to do with all this if they find out?

All idea's welcomed with open arms so don't be afraid of telling me what it needs.

Also Sorry bout the cliffee. hehehe i love leaving people in suspense.

Thanks for the reviews.

As usual don't flame for punctuation.

Ps what the hells a betta reader One person can answer so check reviews to see of you need to answer that.

Thanks.

Vluko1


	9. The transformation's end, A new enemy ar...

No escape chapter 9.

Previously on No Escape:

"Sorry it had to end this way my friend But I have to do this." Said the sorcerer.

He raised the sword its aim would be true though the new vampire's heart it would soon plunge.

Bakura looked up at him and closed his eyes preparing to feel the blades icy sting in his chest.

He waited a second but nothing happened he opened his eyes and saw that the sorcerer was busy with several more vampires.

One was in front of him another had crept up behind him.

Bakura Stood Up it was painful but He needed to help the sorcerer.

The lurking Vampire Pounced onto the sorcerers back.

Bakura saw that the terrified look on the Boy's face.

Bakura lunged at the Vampire and knocked him of.

The Vampire hissed furiously, Bakura's thirst kicked in he sunk his fangs into the Vampire's neck.

The blood hit him it filled him with new life new power He wanted more.

The Vampire screamed in agony as Bakura drained the life out of him.

Meanwhile the sorcerer saw Bakura feeding he forgot about the Vampire that was attacking him before.

The beast lunged at him, it's fangs pierced to delicate flesh on the sorcerer's neck.

The Slayer reached for the sword but the Vampire flung it away.

He could feel himself getting weaker by the second he closed his eye's to let death place it's icy hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly the pain stopped he opened his eye's to see Bakura standing in front of him his eye's were a glowing crimson.

He hissed at the Vampire that had just bitten the boy.

He dug his fangs into its neck and drained it.

Then wiped his lips his eyes returned too normal their usual brown.

Bakura walked over to the Brown haired boy.

The sorcerer could feel the vampire curse spreading inside of him.

He looked up at Bakura and motioned towards the sword.

Bakura picked up the sword even though it stung to hold silver he didn't mind.

"Thanks for helping me" Said the Sorcerer as Bakura handed him the sword.

"Don't mention it" Said Bakura as he walked out of the dungeons he gave the dying boy a grateful smile as he left.

The Sorcerer sat up against the wall he took his sword in both hands and plunged it into his chest.

**End of flashback**

Bakura woke up he knew that boy that sorcerer the one who he owed for becoming a vampire.

The boy was Kaiba's ancestor His exact duplicate.

The only reason why the Pharaoh and Kaiba Feuded was because Kaiba Was a Slayer.

He realized it was morning he didn't bother to free Ryou just yet he waited until it was noon.

He walked over to the basement door he opened it.

The now fully transformed and absolutely exhausted Ryou was sleeping in the corner.

He walked over to him, studied him for a moment, then took his knife and drew some blood from his wrist.

Ryou instinctively opened his mouth to the smell, Bakura the blood pour into Ryou's mouth it would help him to control his thirst for at least a week now.

Ryou's eye's fluttered open, He almost chocked on the last mouthful of blood when he saw Bakura.

Ryou sat up and avoided looking at Bakura.

Bakura looked at Ryou he seemed sader than usual.

What's the matter with you now Ryou? Snapped Bakura.

Ryou still didn't look up.

"Well I thought about what you said the fact that m friends won't accept me for what I am now.

I'm so sorry I ever doubted You Master." Said Ryou as tears started pouring down his pale face.

"We all make mistake's Ryou now stop your pathetic snileling and go clean yourself up we have a long nght ahead.

Ryou Obeyed as he was told, slowly but surely he stood up and went to the bathroom.

Bakura sat down on the couch and thought about were they should go hunting.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Bakura stood up and answered it.

The person who was behind the door made Bakura's blood boil.

It was Marik.

"What do you want Ishtar? Snapped Bakura.

"I just came to finish what we started on the beach." Said the tomb keeper with a cocky smile.

The Ryou came out of the bathroom he had bandaged his Wrists and brushed his hair.

When he saw Marik his eye's went yellow once more.

Marik Saw Ryou he didn't look at his eye's but he was more concerned with Ryou's wrists.

He looked at Bakura, then in one swift move he was by Ryou's side.

"Ryou what has the Basterd done to you now?" Asked Marik.

He looked at Ryou he saw his eye's and jumped back.

"So Bakura this is what you do to your lighter side you turn him into a vile creature of the night." Snapped Marik.

"It's none of your concern what I do to him, Maybe a Shadow duel is in order here." Said Bakura.

"Fine what do you wager?" Asked Marik.

"I'll wager my Millenium Ring and you?" Asked Bakura.

"I'll wager my life." Said Marik confidently.

"Well this will truly prove who is superior and they will get to do whatever they see fit to Ryou."Said Bakura.

Marik nooded, Ryou looked terrified if Bakura lost the duel he wouldn't have the Shadow power's to protect them from Slayer's.

If Marik lost he would lose his life.

What was going to happen.

Authours note:

What will happen who will win.

Sorry bout the Cliffie.   
I was on holiday and there was all these end of term assignments.

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry. For updating so late I swear that I will try my best to Update ASAP.

Sorry once more.

Review and tell me what this story need's who should win.

What should Bakura do If he win's.

If Marik Win's what will the Pharoh do if he find's out.

Does Kaiba remember any of this?

Review And I'll tell you.


	10. Torment, Torture,Tombkeeper

No escape chapter 10.

Previously on No Escape:

"So Bakura this is what you do to your lighter side you turn him into a vile creature of the night." Snapped Marik.

"It's none of your concern what I do to him, maybe a Shadow duel is in order here." Said Bakura.

"Fine what do you wager?" Asked Marik.

"I'll wager my Millenium Ring and you?" Asked Bakura.

"I'll wager my life." Said Marik confidently.

"Well this will truly prove who is superior and they will get to do whatever they see fit to Ryou." Said Bakura.

Marik nodded, Ryou looked terrified if Bakura lost the duel he wouldn't have the Shadow power's to protect them from Slayer's.

If Marik lost he would lose his life.

What was going to happen?

Half an hour later Bakura and Marik reaperd from the Shadow Realm, Marik was panting he had a terrible look in his eye.

He had lost the tomb robber had won now Marik was going to die.

Bakura smirked triumphantly as he walked over to the young Egyptian; the boy knelt down before the Vampire.

Bakura took out the same knife that he had used some nights before on Ryou.

Ryou trembled as he saw what Bakura was about to do but there was no stopping him now.

The blade came closer to the youth's tan neck it was barely a centimeter away now.

"You should have known better than to mess with the master of the shadow's." Smirked Bakura.

"Shut up and just do it you sadistic Basterd." Sneered Marik.

Ryou couldn't stand it anymore he walked over to Bakura and said the word that would haunt him for the next millenium.

"Stop this Bakura." Said the boy confidently.

Bakura Looked at Ryou as if he had just been struck by lightning.

That pathetic weakling had just told him to stop in other words he disobeyed Bakura.

The Vampire pocketed the knife and Glared at Ryou.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Said Bakura in a dangerous tone as his eye's slowly turned from brown to Red.

"I said stop this." Said Ryou.

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that I wonder." Smirked Bakura.

Ryou's voice trembled he knew he was in deep shit now." I think there's another way to make him keep his end of the bargain that's all."

"And how do you suppose I do that without killing him." Sneered Bakura as he looked at the Egyptian.

"There are thing's worse than Death Bakura an I know it you've proven that to me." Said Ryou as he remembered the thirst.

"Ah I see well that gives me an idea." Bakura looked at Marik as if he had just thought up the most evil and sick plan in history.

"You know Marik you have no Idea what thirst does to you it can drive you insane, So insane that you will kill anyone or anything in the room to get at it's Blood." Said Bakura.

"Your going to turn me into a creature like you?" Asked Marik he knew That Bakura meant that he was going to leave Marik and let the thirst consume him.

"Yes I'll let your thirst take over, then I'll bring your lovely sister into the room." Said Bakura.

The Egyptian turned pale as Bakura.

"Oh Ra no." Whispered Marik.

Bakura was going to make him kill his own sister. No this wasn't happening this had to be some sick nightmare.

"Bakura you can turn me but please please don't hurt Ishizu." Pleaded Marik.

"I've made my choice now you have to live with it." Smirked Bakura.

Tears were streaming down the tombkeepers cheek's as Bakura walked over to him.

Bakura pushed him towards the basement door.

Ryou looked on in horror what had he just done now both Marik and his sister were going to die.

Marik gave Ryou a 'sorry I tried' glance as he was pushed down the stair's into the basement.

Ryou heard the boy land at the bottom of the stairs and the gasp as he tried to get up.

The basement door closed behind Bakura as he walked down the stair's towards his victim.

**Authours notice**

What will Bakura do to Ryou for this idea?

What will Marik do to stop him self from the thirst?

Will Ishizu live to see her brother again?

Hey Readers sorry bout the LONG wait but my Computer crashed and we had to get a new harddrive and stuff.

And I was on holidays for the past few week's so Sorry bout this I'll Update again today if I get some review's on what should happen in the next few Chapter's.

So far I'm thinking of letting Kaiba have a flashback of Bakura and the vampire's.

Then Shadi coming to Ryou to talk about the whole Bakura Yami Enemies thing.

Well Review and Chappies will be added.

Bye for now Vluko1.


	11. Pharoh's secret, the Hunting lesson

No escape chapter 11

Previously on No Escape:

Marik gave Ryou a 'sorry I tried' glance as he was pushed down the stairs into the basement.

Ryou heard the boy land at the bottom of the stairs and the gasp as he tried to get up.

The basement door closed behind Bakura as he walked down the stairs towards his victim.

The Egyptian's ribs hurt he had scraped his hand in the fall but then he saw Bakura towering over him.

Marik looked up at the creature.

Bakura looked at Marik he could see the fear and disgust in the boy's eyes just like he had seen in the sorcerer's.

"Don't worry I won't hurt your sister I'll leave that to you." Smirked Bakura.

"You Basterd, I swear if I live through this I'll drive my millenium Rod through your cold lifeless heart you fucker." Sneered Marik as he got up to face Bakura.

"Such language for a mortal brat that's about to learn the true meaning of pain." Snapped Bakura.

The Egyptian was instantly pinned to the wall by Bakura his hand was in a death grip around the blond's throat.

Marik gasped for air but it was no use, his vision was starting to blur then in the haze he saw Bakura's eye's gleaming like a fiery abyss.

Bakura let go of the lilac-eyed creature, which collapsed in front of him.

The boy's breathing was ragged and every second or so he gasped for air.

Bakura once more took out his knife and sliced open the back of the shirt like he had done to Ryou.

The tomb robber was astonished at what he saw the Pharaoh's secret the sacred script was carved into the boy's back.

Bakura studied it for a moment and then said. By life begun by death undone, from light to dark, from hate to love. Millenium items shall be with that which can accomplish this.

Marik was confused at what Bakura had just said.

"What are you talking about?" asked the shirtless teen.

"This isn't the pharaoh's secret it's the key to owning all the millenium items." Whispered Bakura as he looked at the clearly written text on the youth's back.

"You can read that the ancient text but how?" Asked the bewildered teen, this was message was almost two millennia old how in the name of Ra could anyone read this.

"Ha thank you my dear Marik you have practically handed me the key to the world but now I must solve this riddle." Said Bakura.

"Hmm in light of this I think I'll have my self a little fun." Smirked Bakura.

He grabbed the tomb keeper by his long hair and threw him against the wall.

The boy's rib's cracked on impact.

This was what Ryou had live through every single day for the last few years, Marik was already about to scream Ryou must have been very strong to live through this hell.

But wait Ryou was usually afraid of a spider he was to kind and weak he should have died under these circumstances, but what was keeping him alive before he became a vampire.

The thought hit Marik just as another powerful blow was dealt to his stomach.

Hope that Bakura would change that's what kept Ryou alive but how could a creature so evil change.

Finally the assault stopped and Bakura bared his fangs ready for the kill.

Marik felt the hot breath of the night crawler on his neck.

He knew this was going to hurt more than the beating.

He was right.

Meanwhile Ryou sat in his bedroom thinking of what he had just done, he had heard the boy's moans of agony.

He was taking a beating from Bakura but now it went quiet, Ryou waited for a moment nothing then the thud of Marik's lifeless body as it hit the floor.

Ryou had been dreading that sound he locked his bedroom door as Bakura came out of the basement.

Ryou sat on his bed sobbing Poor Marik he only tried to help me out why did I have to go and say a stupid thing like that to Bakura I mean let him go not turn him into a creature.

Ryou felt a familiar feeling in the pits of his stomach the thirst was back.

Bakura was going to teach him how to hunt tonight.

Bakura wiped the blood of his lips and walked over to Ryou's bedroom door he heard the boy sobbing as usual, he heard the boy through the mental link what he meant to say but then he noticed that Ryou had a slight thirst.

No wonder it was now almost midnight and they hadn't even come out of the living room yet.

Bakura knocked on the door.

"Ryou get ready were going hunting." Said Bakura so that Ryou could hear him.

Ryou stood up and went to his wardrobe.

He put on his striped shirt and his jeans.

He went out to see Bakura.

"Um Bakura I was wondering where are you taking me to hunt tonight." Said Ryou warily.

Bakura didn't answer so Ryou didn't persist in getting an answer from him.

Then the Phone rang, Ryou answered it.

It was Ishizu.

"Oh hi Ishizu how are you?" Said Ryou, Bakura glared at him.

He told Ryou not to tell her about Marik or else, through their mental link.

Ryou nodded.

"Have you seen my brother it's late an Odeon went looking for him a few hours ago." Said Ishizu.

"No sorry Ishizu, if I see him I call you." Said Ryou.

"OK Ryou, I called Yami and no one's seen him anywhere I'm so worried about him." Said Ishizu her voice was trembling.

"It's Ok Ishizu he'll probably come home soon don't worry he can take care of himself." Said Ryou.

"Yes your right He will be home soon, Thanks Ryou I pray to Ra that you have a goodnight." Said Ishizu.

"Same here, goodnight." Said Ryou and hung up.

"Good now we can go hunting." Said Bakura.

They walked out the door and to Bakura's favorite hunting area the Bar down town.

**Authours note. Hey I got my creative spark back.**

**I've written 3 chapters in one day this is a world record even for me. Yay.**

**Thanks for the review's.**


	12. Hunting, First kill, Thirst

No escape chapter 12

Previously on No Escape:

"Good now we can go hunting." Said Bakura.

They walked out the door and to Bakura's favorite hunting area the Bar down town.

Ryou watched the people stroll in and out of the bar sober, and totally wasted.

"Who do we hunt for? There's so many of them" Said Ryou.

"We hunt by our own taste's I prefer to make around five kills a night." Said Bakura.

"Five but which ones?" Asked Ryou.

"I go for the Gang's they always come easily they just need a little persuation." Smirked Bakura.

"Oh ok um what about easy kill's?" Asked Ryou.

Bakura laughed.

"There all easy they're merely cattle we are the wile's." Said Bakura.

"Oh you think there easy well what was your first kill." Said Ryou.

"A young Vampire like you and trust me the fucker turned to ash in a second after I drained him." Smirked Bakura triumphantly.

Ryou gulped nervously, he saw three guys and two girls walking down the street.

He followed Bakura and crept into a near by alleyway.

Bakura's eye's lit up. "Show time". Said Bakura as he walked towards the group.

Hey walked straight into one of the girl's causing her to fall backwards.

"Hey watch where your going freak show." Said the oldest guy.

"Why should I move she's the fat bitch blocking the sidewalk." Said Bakura as he walked towards the alley way Ryou was now in.

"You will eat those word's for your last meal." Said the other two guys's as they chased Bakura into the alley.

Bakura then turned around and broke one of the boy's necks; he slammed the other into the wall and grabbed the leader.

Ryou turned away from the gruesome sight in less than a minute Bakura had drunk the three dry.

He turned to Ryou, "their bitches are coming" Said Bakura.

Ryou saw the first girl come into the alleyway Bakura pounced onto her and drained her like the others.

Then he walked over to Ryou to let him try.

Ryou didn't know what to do but then it all came naturally the thirst kicked in and the instinct took over.

Ryou Crept behind the second girl who looked down at her dead friend's.

She Turned to run but was confronted by Ryou. She ran to the back of the alleyway only to be confronted by Bakura.

They both closed in on her Bakura pinned her against the wall as Ryou moved in for the kill.

Ryou was aware of everything that was going on and for some reason he loved this the thrill of the hunt was always the kill.

Now he knew why Bakura loved this so much it was amazing seeing the girls fear, smelling the blood in her veins was just marvelous.

Ryou Bared his fangs and Sank them deep into the girls flesh the blood hit him it was like a drug with every mouthful he wanted more.

The girl's body had gone limp within a few seconds.

Ryou was shocked at what he had just done but it felt good it revived him he was ready for another day of life.

"Well you are a fast learner." Said Bakura as he wiped a drop of blood of Ryou's chin.

"I learnt from the best." Said Ryou as the two slowly strolled home.

They got home a few minutes later Bakura went to his bedroom, Collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

Ryou had a shower and did the same they were both woken up by a phone call. Ishizu.

Ryou told her the same answer as before.

Bakura went to Check on Marik.

He walked down into the basement to find the boy in the same stage that Ryou was in a day ago.

Bakura didn't give him any blood however he just left him there.

Marik saw Bakura come in the light from upstairs it burnt it was sunlight.

He could never see another beautiful sunrise or sunset again.

He heard the Telephone but he couldn't get out of the basement.

Bakura had put a strong spell on the wall's and door to prevent Marik getting out.

The boy just sat their the transformation was over now he needed blood the thirst had begun, to consume him.

It was washing over him in waves crashing inside of him his insides were being ripped to shred's by it his body was going to start feeding of it's self within a few day's.

Marik couldn't get out of here while Bakura was asleep because of the sunlight and Bakura was awake at night.

There was a chunk of his arm missing it had been burnt away by the sunlight.

Bakura had obviously not turned him into a day walker like he had done to Ryou.

Instead he had made Marik a normal drone a vampire that was vulnerable to silver and sunlight.

His power was practically human he didn't heal as quickly as the demon Vampire's did.

Marik knew this was the end of him and his sister and if Bakura figured out the riddle of The Item's the world was as good as gone.

Marik couldn't take this anymore he had to find some way of escaping but it was impossible, Bakura was too strong nothing could stop him nothing.

The Day passed quickly and another night began.

**Author's note.**

**Hey I'll Update tomorrow I already have a plan for the next Chapter. Stay tuned for Chapter 13.**

**What did you think of Bakura's plan for Marik?**

**Is Ryou becoming Bakura?**

**What do you think by life begun by death undone, from light to dark, from hate to love. Millenium items shall be with that which can accomplish this mean's?**

**Who will control all the millenium Item's?**

**Will Ryou find out the truth behind Bakura's Transformation?**


	13. Kaiba, Danger, Painful memories, Truth

No escape chapter 13

Previously on No Escape:

Marik knew this was the end of him and his sister and if Bakura figured out the riddle of The Item's the world was as good as gone.

Marik couldn't take this anymore he had to find some way of escaping but it was impossible, Bakura was too strong nothing could stop him nothing.

The Day passed quickly and another night began.

Bakura walked outside Ryou followed him.

"Were are we going tonight Bakura?" Asked Ryou.

They set of down town they walked towards Kaiba's mansion there was something happening there.

Bakura stopped Ryou in his tracks. Someone had broken a window.

A several gunshots were heard.

"Bakura Kaiba's in trouble." Said Ryou as they Ran towards the door.

Meanwhile inside.

"Mokuba run to Yugi's wait for me there." Roared Kaiba.

Several heavily armed robbers surrounded him.

Two had guns and the other four had knifes.

Kaiba was trying to fight them off but to no avail.

One of the robbers went over to the safe.

"Whats the combination Pretty boy" Said another.

"Why should I tell you idiots" Sneered Kaiba.

Kaiba's reply was met with a knife slicing through his flesh.

The teen collapsed in a pool of blood, he clutched his arm it had a deep gash in it.

" Tell us the combination or else your throat is next." Smirked the leader.

"You'll have to kill me because I'll never tell you," panted Kaiba.

The leader picked him up by the collar "well if that's the case then say goodbye to your little brother."

Another robber stood at the door holding a gun to Mokuba's head.

"No leave him alone! I'll tell you the code." Said Kaiba.

"Big brother don't tell them you'll lose your life's work!" Shouted Mokuba.

"Your more important to me than anything else." Said Kaiba.

Bakura and Ryou came out behind the bandit holding Mokuba; Bakura kicked the gun out of his hand.

Ryou led Mokuba to another room and locked the door to ensure he was safe then went to help Bakura.

The Tomb robber however was fine he had knocked out all the Bandits.

Kaiba stood there stunned, memory's flooded back vampire's the Pharaoh the dungeon his staff and the silver.

Bakura looked at Kaiba he winced, as he smelled the boy's blood it was fresh just like the day that he had transformed.

Ryou Walked in and saw Kaiba was hurt he ran of to get some bandages.

Bakura walked over to him. "Well Kaiba I see you're not what you used to be."

"What are you talking about " Said Kaiba.

"You remember your past the vampire's your lover's fate." Kaiba remembered.

"Yes I was the sorcerer, Serenity was bitten so was her brother, and you, Bakura you're the demon Vampire." Said Kaiba.

"Well I didn't forget you either I owe my survival to you." Smirked Bakura.

Ryou came in He walked over to Kaiba and handed him the bandages.

"Thanks Ryou, wait Bakura you turned him." Said Kaiba.

Ryou paled, he glanced at Bakura.

"Don't worry Ryou! Kaiba won't tell them." Said Bakura as he walked over to one of the bandits to feed.

"Bakura can I talk to Ryou alone." Said Kaiba.

Bakura didn't pay any attention he was already to busy with the blood.

Kaiba and Ryou walked down the hall, they came to a room.

The Slayer pulled up a seat for Ryou they sat down and the conversation began.

"Ryou when did he turn you?" asked Kaiba.

"Ryou a few days ago." Replied Ryou.

"Kaiba how did you know that were Vampire's?" asked Ryou.

"You see I'm a reincarnation of a slayer, I met Bakura when he was still human, I was the last to see him alive." Said Kaiba.

"What do you mean how did you come across him." Asked Ryou this was far more than he had known.

"When I met him he had just been bitten I was busy fighting off some harpies then I saw him. I let him transform so I could destroy him. But down in the dungeons there was an ambush." Sighed Kaiba.

"What happened then?" Ryou's pale face had lost all color that was left in it.

"I was Attacked by three vampire's Bakura killed them but a fourth came and bit me. I had a silver sword that I used When I was about to transform Bakura gave me the sword and left" Said Kaiba.

"Oh I see so you owe each other, but Kaiba I don't understand why did you become a slayer in the first place. " Said Ryou.

"It was because oh a girl I knew, Serenity Joey's sister, she was bitten so was Joey he was one of the pharaoh's guards." Retorted Kaiba.

"What about the Pharaoh." Questioned Ryou.

"That fool Pharaoh believed that a cure could be found, I wanted revenge, the pharaoh had me banished to the deserts harshest area I found a temple there I stayed there coming out only to hunt for the night creatures." Said Kaiba.

"Ok so why does Bakura hate Yami so much?" Asked Ryou.

"That I do not know my friend but one things for certain, when I found him his back was shredded and infected that may have something to do with it." Said Kaiba.

The Phone rang it was ishizu.

Ryou picked up.

He explained the situation and hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Kaiba.

"Ishizu, she's looking for Marik, Kaiba was Marik after the millennium items in the ancient times?" Asked Ryou an idea had hit him.

Kaiba nodded.

Ryou understood why Bakura had made Marik suffer so much, Bakura had worked for Marik, but he tried to steal the items, he might have been caught and was punished.

No that was it the pharaoh had found out and imprisoned him there was no other explanations for the vampires hate towards Yami.

Ryou stood up and went into the Room where Bakura was, they said Goodbye to Kaiba and went home.

Ryou's thirst had kicked in a little late, they were already at home.

Authors note: Hey usual thanks to everyone for the reviews I swear I shall send a certain person to the shadow realm it they review with that notice one more time.

Or maybe I should kill the hater they didn't tell me why they disliked it or how I should improve it. Grrr.

All in all 40 reviews' is like a world record to me so hey I love your people.

Thanks. Remember I use spell check and I try to proof read but anyway I'm bad at punctuation.

And sentence structure and all that stuff.

Laterz.


	14. Plan, Pain, Sunlight POLL

No escape chapter 14

PLEASE READ THE AUTHOURS NOTE ON BOTTEM ONCE YOU READ THE STORY VERY IMPORTANT INFO 

Previously on No Escape:

Ryou understood why Bakura had made Marik suffer so much, Bakura had worked for Marik, but he tried to steal the items, he might have been caught and was punished.

No that was it the pharaoh had found out and imprisoned him there was no other explanations for the vampires hate towards Yami.

Ryou stood up and went into the Room where Bakura was, they said Goodbye to Kaiba and went home.

Ryou's thirst had kicked in a little late, they were already at home.

When Bakura walked towards his bedroom, Ryou brushed past him.

Bakura gave him a glare "so what did you two talk about?" Hissed Bakura.

"Um we talked about Kaiba's past life and the Vampires that he killed, he told me that you were injured the night you came to him." Said Ryou shyly.

"That's none of your concern Ryou, now did you feed or not." Snapped Bakura.

"No… I think I can wait till tomorrow." Said the young creature.

"Fine with me but don't try to release Marik from the Basement, the suns coming up he'll turn to ash." Said Bakura.

The boy nodded.

He they both went there separate ways to their bedrooms.

Bakura thought of what his life had been before he met Ryou, he was trapped in the ring for so long he knew every inch of all the rooms within it.

Ryou still knew that Bakura's past plagued him, but what was so terrible about his past that he didn't want Ryou to know.

Was the spirits life as a tomb robber a complete mess, he wanted to know but how could he find out.

Bakura wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone especially not Ryou, he had fed well tonight but what was bothering him, then it came to him he had to remind Marik of his past make him suffer for what he had done in his past life.

Bakura climbed out of his window so as not to alert Ryou, he made his way once more across town to a place where most of the lowlife and rare hunters were.

He knew one of Mariks old associates, they weren't exactly enemies of Marik but they would do the job that Bakura had planned for them.

A few hours later he walked back to the street on the normal side, he went back home and went to bed.

Ryou had just awoken and found Bakura walking in the front door. "Good Morning Bakura, what were you doing out at such a early hour." Asked Ryou politely so not to get on his Yami's nerves.

"Its none of your God Damn business boy, I'm going out tonight you can hunt on your own." Snapped Bakura.

"But Kura, please don't leave me alone tonight." Said Ryou he had a pleading expression on his face.

The boy's sweet pleading tone was met by a slap in the face and a very murderous tone.

"You seem to have forgotten your place Ryou, maybe I should put you in the basement with Marik, he seems desperate enough for any form of blood." Hissed Bakura.

The boy fell to his knees, like so many times before he knew that pleading would get him nowhere, he felt like the weak human that he once was only a week ago, he knew he could take on Bakura but at a very painful price.

"I'm sorry Bakura, I won't question your actions, please don't hurt me." Said Ryou, his tone radiating fear, his eyes had turned to an orange color, he was terrified.

Bakura Growled at the boy turned on his heel and went towards the basement leaving the young Vampire terrified and extremely confused.

The Demonic Creature walked down to the Egyptian, who had found a corner where there was no light from when the door was opened.

The boy who once had a chocolaty tan was now as pale as death, his hair was matted in with blood and tears, and his face was a mixture of fear and pain.

The boy was almost completely broken, tonight his torture would be complete, the thirst will have consumed him completely, the rare hunters would bring Ishizu and Marik would be the one doing the killing.

"Bakura, I'll find a way to get out of here and when I do I'm going to destroy you so that no one will ever know you even existed." Said Marik, as he lunged at Bakura.

The Demon Vampire dogged and used the very same binding spell that he had used on Ryou, Marik was pinned to the wall he hissed as the silver cuffs came in contact with his skin.

"Well my dear Marik, the thirst will completely take over you by tonight, I already have your sister, the rare hunters won't hurt her too much, they'll just peel away some of her flesh, the rest will be up to you." Laughed Bakura.

"You son of a bitch, I told you to leave he out of this let her go." Shouted Marik, his eye's turned yellow he bared his fangs in a menacing fashion.

Bakura wasn't too pleased with this threat, his eyes turned a fiery red and he took a few steps back and held out his hand as if he was holding a ball.

Marik knew that this was going to hurt but what was the Vampire doing, a few second later he saw a glowing orb, it was a beam of sunlight.

The Egyptian struggled furiously to get away from the orbs glow, he felt the sting of the light but it didn't leave any marks on his skin, this spell was a torture spell designed only for pain not for death.

Bakura Walked closer to the boy, the orb was pulsating in his hand the stinging of the light grew stronger.

The Demon Vampire cast the orb at the chained up vampire, the orb shattered into several thousand pieces causing a bright wave of light to engulf Marik.

Even thought Bakura couldn't see the Egyptian, through the light, the howls and screams of the boy could be heard.

The light faded as did the screams the turned to weak moans and finally the young Egyptian was seen.

His skin was whiter than a sheet of paper, his breathing seemed to be ragged, he wasn't able to stand instead he was on his knee's his wrists were still bound by the silver handcuffs.

Bakura didn't bother releasing him he made the cuffs be attached to a chain instead on to the wall to so that the boy could get close to his sister but never reach her.

Bakura walked out of the basement, leaving the Egyptian boy to be consumed completely by the thirst.

**AUTHOURS NOTE:**

_Sorry bout the long wait and the short Chapter but I had several contests and Exams and stuff I had to do and a few thousand emails to answer. _

_Anyways Review I have idea's for the next Chapter, It might be called the death of Isis but I have a small poll for yall._

**What would you like to see in this chapter or future chapters:**

**Chose one or up to three.**

Bakura/Ryou Pairing

Ryou finds out Bakura's past completely.

Yami finds out about Bakura being a vampire.

Ryou biting one of his friends.

Another Vampire comes to town from Bakura's past

Isis being tortured

Isis being killed by Marik

More humor e.g.: Yami's fighting

More angst e.g.: Beating, torture

More other stuff: Your choice

All idea's are welcome Don't criticize the punctuation.

So far the most popular votes

As follows

1. Bakura/Ryou Pairing

2. Yami finds out about Bakura being a vampire.

3. Ryou biting one of his friends.

4. Another Vampire comes to town from Bakura's past

5. More humor e.g.: Yami's fighting

number of Votes:

1. 2

2. 1

3. 2

4. 1

5. 2


End file.
